There's No Sympathy For The Red
by TwoSPLovingSpazzes
Summary: After a rumor spreads that Red Tucker has a crush on Kevin Stoley, she loses all her friends and popularity, and is forced to spend all her time alone, but over time, falls in love with someone she once hated. But will he feel the same way about a prep?
1. Not Good Enough for Truth In Cliché

Bertha Rebecca Tucker was all dressed and ready to go in her favourite pair of jeans and her favourite hoodie, and had made herself a waffle. She would try to make this day as perfect as possible, so she could try to forget all the imperfections. She wasn't sure if any of her friends would even talk to her today, or if she would talk to them. She took the final bite of her waffle when the doorbell rang. Her mother skipped off to the door.

"Honey, Craig's here!"

Red sighed. Every day since the fifth grade, Rebecca [Or Red, as she preferred] and Craig's fathers had decided it would be a good opportunity to spend quality family time together by making the two cousins walk to school together. Of course, Red and Craig had never been that close, and Craig ditched her for either some girl, or Tweek most of the time, so Red walked alone. You think that by grade nine they would both be able to walk alone, right? Wrong. She finally pushed herself to walk to the door, and grab her bag. "Hey, Craig." She said, unenthusiastically.

"Uhh….you do know its track & field day, right?" Craig asked, sounding somewhat concerned.

"Oh, you've gotta be freakin' kidding me." Red sighed, before heading upstairs and changing into a black tracksuit in as little time as possible. When she got downstairs, she ran to Craig, out of breath. "What do we need?"

"Water bottle, sunscreen, its okay, I've got it all."

"Thanks." She said, smiling. It was the first time she had really connected with her cousin in years. Red had a feeling he wasn't going to ditch her again today…

But he did.

So she walked alone…again. Today, however, her mind scrambled. She felt anxious for what would happen today. Rebecca's mind went to her friends…well, she probably couldn't call them that anymore…and then her mind traced to Kevin. Ever since the drama on Friday, she stayed home all weekend, not receiving any calls from the girls, and Kevin. After faking sick for two days, Red's mom insisted she went to school today. Maybe…she could fake an injury during track. She could say her stomach hurt…nah, that's been her excuse for the last few days. Rebecca got so wandered in her own thoughts that she didn't even realize she was already at school. She didn't see Bebe gossiping, she didn't see Cartman waving a dollar over Kenny's head, and she didn't see the aggravated look on the poor boy's face. She didn't really notice anything until…

"REBECCA!" Someone who Rebecca REALLY didn't wanna deal with yelled. "WAIT UP!" It was at that moment that Red sped up, and tried to blend in with people in the front of the school, but her fiery red hair made her stand out.

"Red!" Kevin Stoley said, appearing behind her. "What the hell are you doing? We need to talk."

Red pulled the collar of his sky blue jacket and dragged him away from the group of people, which cause more whispering from Bebe. "If we're gonna talk, we can't do it at school."

"Well, where?You never answer any of my calls!"

"Listen, Kevin. I **don't** like you. I **never** liked you."

"But Esther said-"

"Esther probably heard another one of those retarded rumors Bebe made up. Now stop calling me, stop telling me 'We need to talk', and **LEAVE. ME. ALONE**." At this Red stormed off, franticly seeking support from Craig.

Meanwhile, Kevin was still not convinced. He thought Red was just trying to play hard to get.

Red scanned the teens. Every single person stared at her, laughing or marveling at the embarrassing scene she had just created.

_Where's Craig?_ She thought to herself, searching for that blue hat with the yellow puffball. After a few seconds or so, she decided to look for Tweek. Tweek and her cousin were always close, and if she needed to find Craig, she could just look for a spastic blonde. Nothing. _They must be late today._ She assumed, but at this point, they were letting the ninth grade class in. She impatiently waited at his locker for about three minutes until he came in with Tweek. Bertha Rebecca Tucker saw her cousin shout angrily at the blonde about his caffeine overdose this morning. Impatient, she walked over to the boys. "Craig, do me a favor?"

Craig laughed. "Umm…no."

Red got angrier. "Craig, Kevin is following me around. Keep him away from me or I'll tell uncle Thomas about how _CLOSE_ you are with little Tweek here." Tweek began to twitch.

"Fine." The black haired boy sighed."

"Can I use your sunscreen?"

"I don't have sunscreen."

"You said you had sunscreen!"

"I lied."

"Tweek, do you have any…"

"HERE!" He shouted, opening his bag. "I'll give you my sunscreen, just DON'T RAPE ME!!!!" He opened a little bag out of his school bag that said [in messy handwriting, God forbid he could hold a pencil without a random spasm every now and then.] "EMERGENCY SUPPLIES." The bag held four pairs of underpants, a hammer, the numbers of every emergency service in Colorado, Ritalin, and of course, a thermos filled of, what else, but good ol' Java. Finally, he pulled out a bottle of sunscreen and shaking, handed it to Red.

"Relax, Tweek, I won't bite."

"BITE? OH, JESUS, I DIDN'T EVEN THINK OF THAT! GAHH! I NEED AFTERBITE!! THAT IS WAAYYY TO MUCH PRE—GAHH!-SSURE!!"

"Tweek, CALM. DOWN." Craig cautioned.

"Thanks, Tweek" Red said, smiling. She walked off to her locker, and was suprized to see Millie, waiting there, like always.

"Hey, BERTHA." She teased.

"Hey, JESSIE. She teased back. Millie's middle name wasn't as bad as her own first name, but Millicent Jessica Carter hated it just as much. She was surprised Millie was actually talking to her after the whole incident with Kevin.

"So, what happened with Kevin this morning?" Millie asked. It's not like she didn't know, she just wanted Red's perspective on the situation.

"Esther told him about the fortune teller thing." She explained. "I told him it wasn't true, and now he thinks I'm playing 'hard to get'". She said with a scowl.

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Are you playing hard to get?"

"Of course not! He was one of my best friends, and now I can barely face him."

"Bummer."

"Yep."

"So…." Millie said, trying to strike up a conversation. "Do you like anyone?"

"Not at the moment." Red sighed.

"Well, I, umm, I gotta go find someone who has sunscreen I can borrow."

"Oh, I think Tweek has some. Just, uhh, be careful." Red warned. "He's gonna think you wanna rape him."

"Uhh...why?"

"Millie...its Tweek."

"Oh, right." Millie said. "Well, see ya, Bertha."

"Bye, Jess." And at that, Millicent Jessica Carter went back to Bebe's group, and Red wished she could too.


	2. Let It Go

**Author's note: **

**I'm just gonna skip the Track and Feild part, its too boring. And this chapter is somewhat based on my own Track and Feild day this year (which is when I got the idea to write this, I'm just slow) , because all my friends were sitting in a big group, and it was hard for me to really join the group, so I just sat and was a loner when I didn't have any events. Also, I know some Track and Feild terms may sound weird, I live in Canada, so I'm basing this on a Canadian Track and Feild Day.**

**And I know I didn't really make it clear what happened with Red, Kevin and Bebe's group, but I promise I will in this chapter [: Enjoy!**

Red scanned the entire feild area. There were people doing events, people sitting and relaxing, people walking around, the very unfit people, AKA, Eric Cartman, vomiting at the side of the track because he had run too much (100 meter) and there was Bebe's group. They were all sitting in a large circle, gathered around a fortune teller, the thing that had made her social life a living Hell. She didn't want to remember the moment, but she somehow found it replaying in her head.

_May 22, 2009 (Red's POV)_

_I remember it like it was yesterday. Hell, it was only five days ago. Bebe was going to pick someone so that she could tell their future. That someone turned out to be me. _

_"Alright Red...what do you wanna know?" Bebe asked._

_"Hmm....I wanna know who I'm gonna marry." I responded._

_"Okay! Pick a number!"_

_"3."_

_"One, two, three. Now, pick a colour."_

_"Green."_

_"G-R-E-E-N."_

_"Now blue!" I said, knowing exactly how these things work._

_Bebe lifted the flap, and said " It says you will marry one of your best guy friends."_

_"What?! I only have one guy friend!"_

_Heidi thought for a minute. "So that means..."_

_"OH....EMM....GEE!" Bebe interupted. "You're gonna marry Kevin!!"_

_"EEEEEEEEWWWW!!!" All the girls, even I, said in unison. _

_As all the girls talked about how gross and stupid Kevin was, I began to blush._

_"Red, are you blushing?!" Annie exclaimed, a little too loudly._

_"Oh my God! She likes Kevin Stoley!!!" Bebe yelled, way louder than Annie did. So loud, it turned the heads of most South Park Elementary Students, including Kevin._

_I felt a small sting in my eyes, and started blinking faster than I would normally. I was about to cry. However, I never cry. EVER. So, naturally, I ran. I ran past Bebe's group, I ran past Kevin's group of Star Wars fans, AKA, Nerds, I ran into the school, I ran past Mr. Mackey before he could lecture me on how "Running in the hallways is bad, mmkay?" and I ran to the girls bathroom. I looked into the mirror. My eyes were almost as red as my hair, and I watched a small tear drop form in my eye. I blinked faster on purpose now, trying to make the water in my eye become a tear, and it formed into a tear. I watched it roll down my cheek, not wanting to wipe it away. It was so rare that I actually did cry, I wanted to treasure it._

Red came back to reality, because the author just realized she had been spending too much time on her memory. So, anyway, she looked for something to do when she had no events. She eventually found a quiet spot behind a giant tree. She got lost in her dreams again until five minutes later, when she found someone looking down at her, with an angry look on his face. He was dressed fully in black, holding a big purple stereo, and he wore more eyeliner than most of the female teachers. He had ice blue eyes, which would have caught anyone's attention, but Red barely noticed them. She noticed the red streak in his hair, how it poured down to the fringe that he flipped out of his face every couple seconds. Red was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't even notice how pissed off he was. Finally, he spoke.

"Um...what the hell are you doing here?"

Red was speechless. She couldn't think of anything to say but; "Sitting?"

"Well..." Red turned her head to see there was three other angry goths, and the tallest one was speaking. "Go sit somewhere else." Red had no idea what to say to that either. She was still dazed by the beauty of the goth closest to her.

"Yeah." The female goth said. She was almost as fat as Eric Cartman, the fattest kid in school. "Everyone know this is the goth hangout."

"Why don't you just go back to your preppy conformist friends?" The Goth with red in his hair asked harshly.

Rebecca stood up and walked away. "Fine, emos." she said, as she watched their faces go red with rage. "Go ahead and take this spot. After all, its a nice place for cutting yourselves."

"Cut OURSELVES? We ought to cut YOU, ya conformist Nazi Cheerleader!!!" Screamed the smallest of the goths. Red just laughed and walked away, finding another nice spot on the other side of the field. She couldn't help but look over at the Goths every once in a while, just to sneak a peak at the boy with the red streak. He was beautiful, stunning, handsome, alluring...oh, words couldn't describe it. There was just something about him, his icy blue eyes, his frail figure, and the bloodshot red streaking his deep black hair. She shook all the thoughts out of her head. He was an goth. She was a prep. And preps and goths just didn't click. Prep, goth. That's all they would ever be.


End file.
